Changes
by SammiLoves2Write
Summary: What happened if Eli didn't find Cam dead? What if Maya did? How will she cope? How will the school cope? Please read. Don't forget to leave a review! Rated T just in case!


**Degrassi Changes **

**What if Maya found Cam hanging from the garden instead of Eli? How will she react? How will she cope? Will Maya ever be the same? I DO NOT OWN DEGRASSI!**

Chapter 1: Why

**Maya's POV:  
**

It was a sunny morning. I woke up and I was late for school. I got dressed, brushed my hair and teeth. I then grabbed my bag. I was walking to Degrassi. I have not heard from Cam at all. Cam wouldn't answer any of my texts, emails, phone calls. Nothing. I was hurt. Why did he break up with me?

I walked passed the garden and stopped suddenly. I saw a site that I never wished I saw. It was my boyfriend Cam. He hung himself with wires. I gasped and dropped my bag. I ran over to him. I checked to see his pulse, but there was none. I ran into Degrassi crying. I couldn't find anyone. I ran into the cafeteria where everyone hangs out before first period.

"HELP WE NEED HELP!" I yelled. My sister, Jake, Zig and my friends ran over to me.

"What's wrong Maya?" Katie asked..

"It's Cam." I stuttered.

"What about Cam?" Tori asked. Everyone had a confused face. I saw everyone staring, so I ran out in hysterics. I heard footsteps chasing after me. I ran outside. When we reached the garden everyone yelled.. I ran over and got Cam down. I tried giving him mouth to mouth.

"Go get Mr. Simpson!" I heard Katie screamed. Tori ran into the building. I was still trying. Mr. Simpson came out with cops.

"MOVE MAYA!" Mr. Simpson screamed. I moved in the corner crying. Mr. Simpson checked for his pulse.

"I'm so sorry you guys. Cam is gone." he replied. No not Cam.

"I'm sorry Maya." Katie announced.

"If you want to take her home, that's okay." Mr. Simpson explained as the police lifted Cam up and they dragged him away.

"Maya I think it's' a good idea if we take you home." Katie explained.

"No. I don't need to go home." I replied.

"Are you sure?" Katie asked. I nodded and stood up. We all headed to our next class. Each teacher made an announcement about Cam's death. It was very hard to handle it. Everyone kept asking me if I was okay. I don't know how I am feeling. I guess I am in shock. It was now lunch time. I went and sat down with my friends.

"How are you doing?" Tori asked in tears.

"I'm fine." I replied.

"It's okay if you want to talk about it." Zig stated.

"I don't. Everyone has been talking about it, and I need to be distracted." I explained.

"Okay. We understand." Zig said.

"If you need to talk though, we are here." Tori explained.

"Thanks. Maybe another day." I replied. The truth is I loved Cam. I feel like this is all my fault. I wasn't a good enough girlfriend.

"I am not ready to take this history test next period." Tristan stated.

"I think I am. I have been studying all night." I replied.

"Maybe they will cancel it." Tori said.

"Yes maybe. I hope they change the day." Zig stated. We finished our lunch. We headed into History class. We sat down and our teacher walked in.

"Alright class. Our test today is now cancelled due to what happened earlier. Today we could just sit and relax. Talk about what happened with Cam." Miss. Noel stated. I stood up.

"Why do we have to cancel the test? Cam is dead. So we shouldn't have to cancel everything because he made the choice!" I yelled.

"Maya please calm down." Miss. Noel stated.

"No. This is stupid." I responded. I took my things and ran out of the room.

"Maya!" I heard Miss. Noel call after me. I didn't stop. I ran to Cam's locker.

"Why did you do this?!" I yelled and kept hitting the locker.

"Maya please calm down." Mr. Simpson said. He went into a classroom and Katie and Jake came out.

"Maya please stop." Katie cried. I stopped and saw everyone staring at me. I slid down the locker and started crying. Katie held me there.

"We should go home Maya." Katie said. I nodded and Mr. Simpson excused us for the day. We then headed home.

**I hope you enjoyed chapter 1! Please don't forget to leave a review! Thanks for reading! REVIEW!  
**

**-Sammi **


End file.
